A Different Life
by Platinum Man
Summary: Summary: What would happen if Harry had a problem with his magic that would cause him to be introduced to the magical world, before his eleventh birthday. How would it affect the Harry Potter world that we all know?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Harry Potter and A Different Life**

Prologue

By: Platinum Man

Summary: What would happen if Harry had a problem with his magic that would cause him to be introduced to the magical world, before his eleventh birthday. How would it affect the Harry Potter world that we all know?

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_'Spells'_

_**0/0/0/0**_

Faster… he had to move faster. They where right behind him. The child kept running trying to escape his pursuers. Spotting an alley with a bunch of trashcans, he quickly made a turn into the alley.

The little boy quickly ducked behind a couple of trash cans, all the while trying to conceal his heavy breathing from all of that running, hoping that his cousin and his friends wouldn't hear it and find him.

Now that the boy had stop running, one now could get a decent look. The boy had to be about six or seven, he was small for his age, with short messy black hair that looked like it couldn't be tamed and had a pair of glasses. What really drew ones attention was that the boy had a lighting shape scar on his forehead. The boys name is Harry James Potter.

Harry lived at Number Four Privet Drive. He lived with his aunt and uncle with their son Dudley Dursley. Who just so happened to be the one who was chasing him right now, with his gang of friends looking to beat him up again? Even though Harry lived with family they disliked … no they barley even tolerated him. Where his cousin Dudley did something wrong, it was Harry that took the punishment and not his cousin.

Harry had to do all of these choirs while his cousin did nothing. That Harry could do nothing at all except stay in his cupboard under the stairs.

The sound of heavy footsteps and heavy breathing alerted Harry to the approach of his followers.

"I saw him go in here," one of Dudley's friends said.

_No! _They must've seen him run into the alley. He had no way to escape.

"All right...huff_...find...him," _his cousin said.

He heard the sound of their footsteps coming closer to where he lay hidden. If they find him they would beat him up again, then he would get in trouble with his aunt and uncle again for returning beaten up and getting their house dirty.

If he could just fly away far, far away. If he just were with people that didn't think that he was a freak. Or maybe be far away from here, somewhere that his cousin and his gang couldn't reach him.

_I wish couldn't get me! I wish! I wish I were somewhere that they couldn't reach me!!!_

Suddenly it felt like he was being pushed into a tube, he couldn't breath! Then as fast as the feeling appeared it then disappeared.

_Crack_

It sounded as if a thunderstorm was approaching. He was also feeling incredible tired all of a sudden?

Crash

He heard the sound of the trashcans being knocked down. They where going to see him Now!!

"Huh…? He ain't here Big D?"

"Bullocks!" Dudley cried " he must've went in the other alley then…" with that he heard his fat cousin and his gang leave the alley.

They missed him!?

How? He had hide right behind the trashcans?

So how did they miss him?

Opening his eyes, he found himself not staring at an alley wall but the tops of several buildings.

_WHAT!!!_

Turning his head side to side, he saw more rooftops and not the alley that he had ran into. Glancing down he found out why he was staring at rooftops, he was sitting on top of a chimney.

_How?! How did I get up here?_

Shake

"What? Was that?" he cried out. As his seat began to move about. Quickly glancing down, he saw while he was on a chimney it was old and it was starting to fall apart. Harry saw several bricks fall off from the chimney and down onto the alley floor.

Crash Crack

Harry cringed at the sound of the bricks hitting the ground. The chimney was shaking more now. If he didn't get down soon he was going to fall down, just like those bricks.

Looking around frantically young Harry Potter looked for away to get down safely. All he could see was nothing but the roof that was thirty to forty feet down from the chimney that he stationed upon. He had no way to climb down.

Clank Crash Wobble

It was getting worse by the second. Harry closed his eyes, hoping he could fly away to where someone would love him. So he wouldn't have to live with the Dursleys and their hatred of him.

Suddenly gave a massive shake then the next thing he knew he felt the chimney give away. Then he was falling toward the ground along with the bricks.

To Harry every moment of the fall began to fell like an hour as he plummeted toward the ground that would end his life. As the ground came closer, Harry stared at it with a strange fixation.

Harry began to wonder how much it was going to hurt when he died. Maybe it wouldn't hurt all that much?

It was coming closer.

Maybe he could finally be with his parents. It was obvious to Harry that his aunt and uncle wanted nothing from him but for him to be there slave. But, because of the car accident that had given him his strange scar, it had taken his parents life. Finally he could be reunited with them and finally be a family that he always dreamed of.

But? Did he really want to die?

_No…_

Maybe it could hurt to die? But he would be free from his aunt and uncle.

_No…_

He could be with his parents?

_No…_

But was dieing the answer???

_Noo…_

Did he want to give the Dursleys the satisfaction that he died?

_NOOO…_

But did he want to live???

_Yes…YESSS!_

Did he truly want to live???

YES! He wanted to LIVE!!!

But even if he wanted to live he wasn't a bird and fly away from falling to his death.

HE WAS GOING TO LIVE!!! NO MATTER WHAT! THEN HE WOULD BE FREE OF THE DURSLEY!

Suddenly Harry began to feel as if his body was changing. It felt as if he was shrinking, he could see better then ever, now he felt lighter, he felt as if he weighed nothing. Then knowledge appeared in his head. Then his body began to move with out his aid.

Instinctively he began to move his arms up and down. Slowly his fall began to level off and then he was moving upwards. Then he moved over to the roof of the building the opposite side of where he had just fallen.

Harry's mind was a mess how could he fly his way out of the situation, he didn't have wings he had hands. Looking at his hands Harry began to panic. Instead of seeing his hands their where wings of a birds. Harry screamed. "AHHHHHHH…" then he stopped.

Instead of a human voice what came out had been a signing bird sound had escaped from his throat.

Then suddenly felt even more tired and with the shock of becoming a bird Harry, passed out.

_**0/0/0/0**_

In Scotland, hidden away was a castle, called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside the school, inside the headmaster's office a device went off.

Albus Dumbledore who had been signing some important documents for the school so that the coming school year would go off without a problem. Dumbledore jerked at the sound coming from a certain device. Quickly rising from his seat he moved swiftly to the device that was going off.

The device was a circular ball that had a ring in the middle that was causing the noise. Bring out his wand, he tap the object. Suddenly the noise stopped and a message appeared.

_Harry James Potter, Multiple Extreme Magical Discharges_

Albus Dumbledore paled as he read the message. Magical discharges where just when an outburst of uncontrolled magic came from an untrained witch or wizard. But extreme discharges were when a child used an advance form of magic. That was dangerous because their bodies and magic could be over taxed that it could inflict serious harm to them. But Multiple Extreme Discharges where several use of advance magic, but such release that could kill an inexperienced witch or wizard. He had to get to Harry. Pocketing the item into his robes, he would need its help.

"Blinky." Dumbledore called out.

A second later there was a cracking sound and a creature appeared. The creature was short with bat-like ears and big eyes. It was a house-elf.

"You called Blinky, Sir." Blinky asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yes. I need you to inform Professor McGonagall, that I need her to inform Madam Pomfrey that we have an M.E.M.D. that soon well need her attention. Inform them that they are to go straight to Arabella Figg's home.," he said. "Do you understand, Blinky?"

Blinky nodded her head rapidly up and down. It made Dumbledore wonder if she was going to nod her head off her shoulders.

"Yes, Dumbledore Sir, Blinky will inform Professor McGonagall to have Madam ready sir."

He smiled at the little elf. "Please hurry. Its very important."

"Yes Dumbledore sir." with a snap of her fingers Blinky disappeared.

With that done Dumbledore then began moving at an surprising speed that made his hundred plus year old boy move as if it was an younger body and not somebody that had lived for over an century. Quickly reaching the fire place then moving his hands to the mantle and grabbing a box and quickly while opening the box an pulling out some powder and throwing it in the fire place, and called out. " Arabella Figg!"

The flames flashed an emerald green then Dumbledore stepped into the green flames. The flames enveloped Dumbledore and he disappeared into the green flames. He hoped that young Harry was all right.

---

_Arabella Figg house…_

Arabella Figg was as she usual was, she was petting her cats. Mr. Tibbles had yet to return. Glancing at her clock his shift would soon be over. Then he would trade with another one of her cats to watch young Harry.

Sighing to herself she wished that she could watch the boy herself but that might alert the Dursley's that she was watching Harry Potter.

Thinking back to when Albus Dumbledore had asked her to go live by the Dursleys so to keep an eye out on Harry Potter. At first she had been shocked that he was asking her, a squib. A child born to parents that where magical, but the child had no magic.

She had accepted right away. It was the greatest moment of her life. When it had been proven that she was a squib, her family had kicked her out. It was Albus had been the one to help her get her life back. So when he had asked her to do this she was going to make sure she didn't fail in her task.

_FWOOSH_

The flash of green flames and the sound of a fire roaring to life. Startled Arabella Figgs out of her thoughts. Quickly turning around to the fireplace she began to wonder who could becoming here. The only people that knew that she was connected to the floo network were members of the Order of the Phoenix. She rarely was ever contacted unless something important was happening. Could something bad have happen?

The green flames die down and Albus Dumbledore was revealed. Stepping out of the fireplace, his gaze swept the room coming to rest on her. "Arabella, my dear can you tell me where young Harry is?" he asked with a tone of urgency.

"W-why is you here Albus?" The urgent tone in his voice was throwing her for a loop. It was very rare for Dumbledore to be anything but calm even in the most dangerous of situations.

"Harry has preformed several _Multiple_ _Extreme Magic Outbursts_. I must find him immediately. Arabella, do you know where young Harry is at?"

Mrs. Figg stiffened when Dumbledore had said _Multiple_ _Extreme Magic Outbursts. _"I-I thinks that he was at the park. Tibbles is watching him right now."

Just then a black cat came running into the room and right to Mrs. Figg. "Tibbles!" she cried out. Instantly she realized that something was wrong. "Mr. Tibbles what wrong? Has something happened to Harry?"

Tibbles bobbed its head up and down. "Tibbles quickly take us to Harry." Arabella ordered her cat. Then she turned to face Dumbledore who had watched the entire thing. " Albus you better change into some Muggle clothes before you leave."

In response to Arabella statement he pulled out his wand a transfigured his robes into a muggle suit. "Will this do my dear?"

Giving a quick nod of her head. "Yes, that will do Albus." Turning her attention back onto her cat. "Lead on Mr. Tibbles."

"Meow." and with that the cat began to lead the two to the young wizard.

_**0/0/0/0**_

_Pop_

"Mistress McGonagall?"

Looking up from the letters that she was finishing up for the First year's students. Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, Assistant Headmistress of Hogwarts. Found a familiar house elf staring at her with it big eyes.

"Blinky, how can I help you." she asked. Blinky was the House Elf that was in charge of the Headmaster meal and his quarters and the rest of the House Elves at Hogwarts only the Headmaster or Deputy Headmaster/Headmistress could order Blinky. So if Blinky was here then Albus wanted/need something.

"Master Dumbledore needs you to get Madam Poppy. A student is having a M.E.M.D. and the two of you are to go to Arabella Figgs House." Blinky informed them.

Minerva McGonagall stiffened at the E.M.D.s, but who could be at Arabella's house. She paled as a name appeared in her head. Harry. Harry was having _Multiple Extreme Magical Outbursts_.

Rising quickly from behind her desk and moved over to her fireplace. Opening a box similar as the one that the Headmaster had used, she pulled out some powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Hogwarts Hospital Wing." then is sticking her head into the green flames. "Poppy…Poppy!" she called out.

"Minerva? What wrong?" came a voice from her left. Looking to her left was the matron of Hogwarts hospital wing, Poppy Pomfrey.

"Poppy I need you to go to the Headmaster office and, bring what you would need to take for a M.E.M.D." came the rushed answer.

"W-who the patient?"

"I can't say here. But you must go to the Headmasters Office. Only his fireplace can get us to the student."

She gave a nod of her head. " I'll be there in a minute.," she said.

"Please hurry Poppy. I'll meet you there." with that, said Minerva pulled her head out of the fire palace. Then extinguished the fire then headed to the Headmaster office as fast as she could.

_**0/0/0/0**_

They moved swiftly, keeping Mr. Tibbles insight. As they continued to fallow the magic cat to where Harry Potter was.

Both were hoping that they where in time to help Harry. As they continued both had thoughts as to how this was happening. But for now that was of little importance.

Seeing Tibbles head into an alley, they both fallowed him into the alley but they didn't see Harry. All that they saw was an empty alley that was a dead end.

"Tibbles where is Harry?" Arabella asked her cat.

"Meow." came Tibbles response.

"Harry is not here." Arabella said.

"My dear I believe that this was where Tibbles last saw Harry before he came back to you." Dumbledore soothed the haggard woman.

Pulling out his wand and laying it flat against his right palm. "Point Me, Harry Potter." His wand spun until it pointed to the middle of the building wall on there left.

"Albus what does it mean? Where is Harry?" she asked with worry lacing her voice. Arabella was rubbing her hands together in worry; she couldn't forgive herself that she had failed to protect Harry as she was supposed to do. It had been her job since Harry had been delivered to the Dursley's six years ago. During that time she had kept a close eye on the boy as she could without the Dursley's finding out but, now it appeared that she had failed to do her job of guarding Harry Potter.

"I'm not sure. My dear." moving over to the wall Dumbledore once more did the location charm and it once again it pointed to the same spot on the wall. Dumbledore's face began to show the irritation at the failure of the location charm was apparently failing. Frustration began to leak from his form, if this lactation charm wasn't going to show him where Harry was then he would just use a better one.

Dumbledore began to wave his wand through a complex pattern. "Show Me Where Harry Potter Is." he spoke calmly. From the tip of his wand a white beam of mystical energy appeared and it took the shape of an n arrow. The white arrow then pointed into the same direction, slowly the arrow began to rise straight up pointing to the roof of the building.

Looking up to where the arrow was pointing. Dumbledore noticed something red was hanging over the ledge. It was the thing that his location charm was pointing at.

Casting a Notice-Me-Not charm on him Dumbledore then picked up a tin can, and he transfigured it into a flat piece of board. Setting it on the ground he then stepped on it. Looking at Arabella " I'll be right back." he told her.

"_Wingardium Leviosa" _he calmly caste on the piece on board. Slowly he and the board began to rise into the air, higher and higher into the air until he was able to look what was there on the roof.

Albus Dumbledore was a man that had seen a lot and done a lot so it was nearly impossible for anything to shock him. But what saw staring him in the face had done what many had said become impossible. Dumbledore stared at the red thing that he had seen from the floor of the alley.

Their laying on the edge of the roof was a Phoenix. The phoenix looked just like Fawkes his phoenix but there was something that didn't belong on a phoenix. There at the brow of the phoenix were several dead feathers that formed a familiar lighting bolt-shaped mark.

"Harry?" he said in shock. He continued to stare at the Phoenix that he had identified as Harry Potter. How had the boy transformed himself into a magical creature?

Becoming Animagus was an extremely advance form of transfiguration, usually one would need a potion to help the person to make their first transformation easier. But if this phoenix was indeed Harry Potter then the boy had done it without the aide of the potion and it showed Dumbledore just how much potential the boy had.

That didn't even take an account that he was a Magical Animagus. In the history of magic only a dozen wizard and witches had ever been a magical creature. It made it even more evident that Harry Potter had a lot of potential in magic.

If this phoenix was Harry Potter as he suspected it was then in a way it kind of made sense. Harry Potter was the only human in the history of magic that had ever survived the killing curse; the only kind of being that would live was a Phoenix. So it made a strange kind of sense that Harry's Animagus form would be a phoenix.

Shaking his head he had to make sure even though the shape of the dead feathers formed a lighting bolt-shaped mark, he had to be sure. Pointing his wand at the phoenix a blue light shot out from the tip of his wand, striking the phoenix at first nothing happened.

Then slowly the phoenix began to change it shape. It began to grow taller, it wings turned into hands, it talons turned back into shoe covered feet and it beak turned into a mouth on a human face with the lighting-bolt shape mark on the boys forehead. Harry Potter laid their unconscious not showing any reaction to returning back to his normal form.

The young boy that had replaced the phoenix brought forth a wave of familiarity that he as he looked upon the bespectacled boy. Right away Dumbledore could say the child was James Potters son. He looked just like James had when he had been this age.

Waving his wand over the boy Professor Dumbledore did a scan to see how Harry was. Nothing physical was wrong with Harry but magically he was extremely weak. He hopes Poppy was Arabella's. Taking a hold of Harry and lifting him into his arms he then made the block that he was standing on began to lower.

Seeing Albus carrying a child down, as he and the child got closer she was able to recognize Harry right away. "Harry!? Albus how is he?" seeing that Harry was unconscious made her worry that the boys was in a very bad state.

"Physically he fine but magically he is in trouble. We must get him to Poppy." handing Harry to her then Dumbledore bent down and picked up a pop can. Pointing his wand at the can he said _'Portus' _the pop can turned a light blue it then began to vibrate then it stop and with it the blue glow.

Holding the pop can out toward Arabella. "My dear?" bringing her filled arms so that she was touching the can as Albus began to count.

"3...2...1" When Dumbledore reached one their was a tug at their navels and they where then transported.

_**0/0/0/0**_

Minerva McGonagall waited at the stone gargoyle that hid the entrance to the headmaster's office. She was rubbing her hands in worry, looking down the corridor hoping that she would she Pomfrey coming. She hoped that she would soon appear who knew how bad of shape Harry was in.

She knew that leaving Harry with those Muggles something bad would happen, she just knew. Closing her eyes she hoped that Harry was ok. She would never be able to face Lily if something bad happened to her son.

_Tap, tap, and tap… _

Hearing footsteps coming her way, Minerva snapped her eyes open. She saw Poppy Pomfrey running towards the headmaster office carrying her medical bag. "Poppy." she said her voice filled with relief at the sight of the Hogwarts Medwitch.

"Minerva… who is the patient?" Madam Pomfrey asked the Assistant Headmistress. Hoping that she would shed some light as to who her mysterious patient was.

Looking around at her surroundings she wanted to tell Poppy who they where going to see but the secrecy that Albus was putting into making sure not to allow anyone to know what had happen to Harry. "I can't say Poppy. But you'll know soon enough." seeing her friend give her a look that said she didn't like not knowing who she was about to help but she gave a nod of her head.

Turning toward the gargoyle " Lemon Sherbet." she said. The stone gargoyle moved to the side to reveal a hidden stairway. They both began to swiftly climb the stairs to the headmaster's office.

Reaching the door of Albus Dumbledore office they entered and went directly to his fireplace and taking some floo powder from the box that Dumbledore had taken some from earlier. Looking at Pomfrey " Poppy the place is Arabella Figgs." She watched as Poppy eyes widen at who house that they where heading to. Also the realization as to who the patient was flash across her face.

"Minerva… is it Har-" before she could finish she was cut off.

"Not now Poppy." McGonagall stressed. " We have to get going."

Giving her a shake. " Your right Minerva." Throwing the floo powder into the fireplace calling out clearly "Arabella Figg" like Dumbledore she entered the now green flames and disappeared. Minerva McGonagall soon fallowed her.

---

_Arabella Figg house…_

_FWOOSH_

Poppy exited Arabella's fireplace and moved to allow for Minerva so she could exit the floo.

_FWOOSH_

She watched as the green flames receded and Minerva exited from the green flames. They looked around the room hoping to find Dumbledore or Arabella but the room was empty of those two. That entire where in the room where Arabella's cats.

"Where are they?" Poppy asked.

"I don't know Poppy." Minerva replied. Still looking around the room hoping that Albus or Arabella left something that they left to inform them as what was going on. If she knew Albus she knew he would've left them something for them.

"Meow." Looking to the sound of the meowing cat, Minerva found one of Arabella cats had a rolled up parchment, hold in it mouth.

Reaching down and taking it from it mouth, Minerva unrolled it and found Dumbledore loopy writing.

_Minerva,_

_Arabella and I have gone out to get Harry and we will bring him back. Have Poppy prepare to receive Harry for possible medical treatment. Arabella said that Poppy could use her guestroom as a temporary hospital room._

_Albus Dumbledore._

After reading Albus note she told Poppy what their instructions where.

"Very well, now where is this room so I can prepare it for my patient?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Its this way Poppy." with that said Minerva McGonagall lead Madam Pomfrey to the guestroom.

"Minnie, how do you know where the guestroom is?" Poppy asked her friend.

"Hmm… that simply Poppy… Arabella and I have been friends for a very long time. Every so often I come and visit with her when I can."

"But didn't say that we shouldn't come see Harry because it might show other on where they could find Mister Potter?" Poppy said with her voice laced with concern for her friend that she might be in trouble.

"Albus knows that I visit Arabella regularly. Since she watches over Harry while he with his Aunt for his protection. But because she has this job, she is rarely able to visit her friends in the magical community. Her owl post is sent to a friend that she visits to get her mail. That why I visit when I can so I can keep her updated as to what happens." Minerva said as she continued to lead Poppy through Arabella's house heading toward the guestroom.

Reaching a door Minerva opened it and pushed it open, turning toward Poppy. " Here Poppy this is the guestroom."

Poppy Pomfrey gave the room a once over. It was kind a small but it would for now.

"Thank you Minnie.," she said. With that she entered the room and began to pull some potions out of her bag.

-

Suddenly three people appeared in Arabella Figgs living room. Albus Dumbledore, Arabella Figg and Harry Potter who was being held in the arms of Mrs. Figg. Setting the pop can on the coffee table, he then took young Harry from Arabella arms.

Dumbledore then made sure that Harry was in a secure before he started towards the guestroom that he had told Minerva to go to when she and Poppy got her. He hope that they where both here and ready for Harry.

Both of them moved silently through the house heading straight to the guestroom. He glanced down at the child in his arms, silently wondering the reason that had set off Harry magical outbursts. He was pulled out of his silent contemplation by his name being called.

"Albus…" a familiar voice reached his ears.

Looking up from Harry form he saw his Deputy Headmistress looking out of the door to the guestroom. Internally he heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of Minerva. This was great news to Dumbledore that meant Poppy was waiting for them.

Speeding up his steps but making sure that he wouldn't lose the boy that he was carrying. " Minerva." he said. "Is Poppy ready for Harry."

She nodded her head. " Yes she just finished preparing for your arrival. She is waiting for you to bring Harry to her. How is he Albus?" she asked her voice transmitting her worry for the young boy that he was carrying.

"Physically from what I can tell he fine Minerva, but magically I'm not a healer, so the best I can say is I am not sure." came Dumbledore subdued response.

Quickly entering the guestroom he carried Harry over to the bed and laid the boy down. Moving back so that Hogwarts Medwitch could begin to check the boy over.

Moving over to the bed Madam Poppy began waving her wand over the boy and began to performed scan after scan. Looking up at the observers she said, "Please leave the room. I can't completely focus on Mister Potter with you bunch hovering over us."

Dumbledore nodded at Poppy words and ushered Minerva, Arabella and himself out of the room. Shutting the door behind them so Poppy could work in silence.

For the next forty-five minutes they waited in the hallway watching the door to the guestroom waiting and hoping that Harry Potter would be all right. The silence was madding to the three in the hallway.

Finally after what had felt like days the door opened. Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the room looking haggard and exhausted. Looking at the Headmaster, the Deputy Headmistress and the owner of the house. She stared at them for a moment. Finally she spoke and breaking the thick silence that had lasted since they had left the guestroom.

"Mister Potter, is fine and he is resting peacefully.," she said. She watched as their nervous and worried filled expressions turned into more relaxed and calmer expressions.

All three heaved a sigh of relief at hearing that. "My how is young Harry?" Dumbledore asked the Medwitch.

She stared at him for a while without saying anything, finally "Physically he fine but the boy in my option is to thin.," she said. Sighing and looking at them with a very serious expression on her face. "Magically that is something else entirely."

Seeing that her audience was watching and listing intently at what she was saying she continued on. "As you all probably all ready know that as a child your magic slowly grows stronger. To do this one magic naturally releases itself burst of uncontrolled magic, that is what accidental magic is." She stop talking and looked at the assembled people and getting a nod from her audience that they where fallowing her,

"But there are rare case where one magic is capable of intense growth in rapid burst of magical power. This is what is _Multiply Extreme Magical Discharges _are. It is several strong release of magical power. Because of the powerful discharges of magical power can several hurt the child if the release of magic is too much? But Mister Potter was very lucky. His outburst of magical power didn't affect his body to much just giving it a severe case of exhaustion."

"Thank you." Arabella said.

Looking at the Headmaster of Hogwarts Madam Pomfrey told him spoke in a no nonsense kind a way that was usually reserved for the most uncooperative of patients.

"Headmaster…no, Albus. You know what where going to have to do now." she said. Dumbledore just nodded.

"What do you mean Poppy?" Minerva asked her friend.

Turning her gaze onto Minerva McGonagall. " What I mean is that Harry must learn on how to control his magic now. Or this could happen again and next time he might not be so lucky."

Silence…

"Albus I would like to take Mister Potter back to Hogwarts Hospital, it would be easier for me to watch him and keep him from doing any more outburst like that." Poppy asked the headmaster.

Dumbledore stared at Poppy for a while without saying anything. Then he nodded at her. "Very well." With that he took out his wand and took out a Lemon Drop. Pointing his wand at the Lemon Drop he said. _'Portus'_

As like the pop can the drop turned a light blue and shook for a few seconds before it stop and returned to normal. Handing the lemon drop to Poppy. "The password is Music.," he told her.

She took the Port key and nodded her head at Dumbledore then headed back into the room with Harry Potter.

Looking at his Deputy Headmistress, "Minerva." She looked at him.

"Yes Albus." she said.

"Would you please return to Hogwarts with Poppy? I'll go and inform Harry relatives that he will be at Hogwarts for a while and what has happened to Harry."

"Of course, Albus." Professor McGonagall said. Turning to Arabella "I'll contact you later Arabella."

"Of course Minnie." Mrs. Figgs said good-bye to her friend as she joined Poppy and Harry and Port Keyed back to Hogwarts.

"Now to inform the Dursleys." Dumbledore said.

_**0/0/0/0**_

_Knock! Knock!_

Leaving the kitchen and heading towards the door Petunia Dursley wonder would whom it could be.

Opening the door she found an old man with a long white beard, he was wearing a purple suit. He had a pair of glass on his face; his blue eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Petunia Dursley?" he asked.

"Yes and who are you." She asked.

"I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, I was the one that left a letter with Harry Potter six years ago." he replied.

Petunia Dursley paled at Albus Dumbledore introduction.

"May please come in. I need to speak to you about Harry Potter" he said.

Stiffly she nodded and let Albus Dumbledore inside. As she closed the door she whimpered. This wasn't going to end well she just knew. She was glad Vernon was home.

_**0/0/0/0**_

(The End…For Now)

**_Author Notes:_** I hope that you've enjoyed the story thus far. I think that I explained the magical outburst pretty well. If not please inform me and I while fix it so that you can or I'll make it better in the next chap.

Also if you find any error or mistakes please inform me.


End file.
